Hamburger SV Jr. Youth
|the disambiguation page|Hamburger (disambiguation)}} ハンブルガーSVJr.ユース |image= Hamburg Jr (DT).png |nationality=German |other_names= |first_appearance= }} (ハンブルガーSVJr.ユース, hanburugā SV junia yūsu), or just Hamburg (ハンブルグ, hanburugu), is the junior youth section of Hamburger SV in Germany. History In the 1980s (where the manga was made from), Hamburger Jr. Youth was a top team in the U-17 football championship, where the team then led by Schneider won the first place in the tournament prior to J Boys' Challenge arc. Afterwards, the team faced an strengthening match against Japan Jr., beating them with a total score of 5-1. Transfers Schneider will later move out to FC Bayern Munich Jr. Youth as a step before going into the pro league. Genzo, on his part, also was promoted to Hamburger SV as a substitute keeper some time after the U-16 International tournament. Uniforms Manga *'Home:' White shirt with red V-neck collar, red pinstripes, three red stripes on the sleeves and HSV logo, red shorts with white stripes and blue socks with three white stripes. This color scheme is based on the one worn by Hamburger SV in the 1983 season without the BP logo. *'Away:' Same as home, but with red and white inverted. *'Keeper:' Light blue shirt with dark blue collar, sleeves and shoulders, dark blue thin horizontal stripes, HSV logo and dark blue pants with three white stripes. Genzo Wakabayashi uses a white cap with the Admiral logo. Anime 1989 OVA *'Home:' Pale blue shirt with cherry red V-neck collar and two cherry red stripes on the sleeves and black pinstripes, cobalt blue shorts and cherry red socks. *'Keeper:' Pale light blue shirt with sky blue collar and sleeves, two orange stripes on the sleeves, black thin horizontal stripes and sky blue pants with two orange stripes. The captain armband is dark green with yellow stripes. 2001 Anime *'Home:' Silver shirt with jet black V-neck, sleeve stripes and borders, pinstripes and Grunwald logo, jet black shorts and silver socks with jet black top. *'Keeper:' The goalkeeper wears a forest green shirt with white sleeves and thin horizontal stripes, black collar and sleeve stripes and black pants with white stripes. The captain armband is green with white Adidas logo. 2018 Anime *'Home:' N/A *'Keeper:' To be updated as series progresses. Squad Former players Main players Gallery |-|SCT= Genzo ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Genzo' appearance Schneider ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Schneider Kaltz Hamburg Jr (SCT).png|"Workman" Kaltz Schneider Kaiser ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Schneider's Kaiser Tackle |-|SCT (2)= Mayer Hamburg JY (SCT).png|Mayer Schneider ova1 (SCT) 2.jpg|Schneider's Jumping Volley Hamburger SV Jr (DT) 1.png Hamburger SV Jr (DT) 2.png Hamburger SV Jr (DT) 3.png|Hamburger beats Japan Jr. Genzo (SCT).jpg|In Hamburger Hyuga Genzo (SCT).jpg|Hyuga vs Genzo Hyuga vs Wakabayashi (Shin CT).jpg|Hyuga & Genzo quarreling |-|2001= Kojiro Genzo Hamburger SV (2001).jpg|Hyuga vs Genzo Genzo - Hamburg Jr. (2001).jpg|In Hamburg Jr. Genzo-CT-2002-ep-021-052.png|Genzo saving (Hamburg Jr.) 07.jpg|Wakabayashi and Schneider Genzo 3 friends (Hamburg Jr).jpg|In Hamburg Jr. |-|2018= Genzo ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Wakabayashi in the 2018 Epilogue Genzo ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Ready to face Schneider Schneider ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Schneider Genzo ep52 (2018) 2.jpg Schneider ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Schneider Schneider ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Schneider's Fire Shot Schneider ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Fire Shot Schneider ep52 (2018) 4.jpg|Schneider beats Wakabayashi Schneider ep52 (2018) 5.jpg|Wakabayashi vs Schneider |-|Art= Wakabayashi_HamburgJr.png|Genzo Wakabayashi #1 Lintz Hamburger SV (DT).png|Lintz #2 Haness Hamburger SV (DT).png|Haness #4 Hinmel Hamburger SV (DT).png|Hinmel #5 Gongels Hamburger SV (DT).png|Gongels #6 Briegel Hamburger SV (DT).png|Briegel #7 Kaltz_HamburgJr.png|Hermann Kaltz #8 Schneider_HamburgJr.png|Schneider #10 Klaus Hamburg JY (DT).png|Klaus #11 Jara Hamburger SV (DT).png|Jara #12 |-|Manga= Genzo vs Tiger Shot.jpg|Vs Tiger Shot (JBC) |-|Game= Hamburger (GMO) 1.png Genzo HAM U16 (CTZ).jpg|Genzo Wakabayashi Notes Category:Youth clubs Category:Germany's clubs